


your mouth is a revolver (i found bullets in the sky)

by TheMipstaz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Eskimo Kisses, Fluff, M/M, mentions of past rape/non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2283525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMipstaz/pseuds/TheMipstaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which adorable eskimo kisses are a thing, Jackson is a douche (as usual), and Derek finally gets the good things he deserves.<br/>Or, the one inspired by <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kyT5jMIaf90">"Bonfire Heart"</a> by James Blunt</p>
            </blockquote>





	your mouth is a revolver (i found bullets in the sky)

**Author's Note:**

> And yes, I know the title isn't the actual lyric. I just think it sounds better than the original because it sort of sounds like a really poetic way to say someone's praying. Also, come say hi at my tumblr iamtheredking

Derek woke up slowly, gradually tuning in to all his senses. He was too warm and comfortable to bother opening his eyes, so he simply laid there and basked in the content feeling. His mind was calm and relaxed as Derek shifted slightly against the bedsheets. He was sans clothes, most of his front plastered against the back of someone else who was also very naked. But it wasn’t sexual, nothing between him and Stiles had ever been sexual. And that was just the way they liked it.

Instead, Derek exhaled lightly against the back of Stiles’ neck, his arms tightening around his waist despite the fact that Derek could hear Stiles’ heartbeat hitch as he slowly woke. One of Stiles’ hands covered Derek’s clasped over his stomach as he craned his neck over his shoulder to sleepily glance at Derek. “Hi,” rasped Stiles, voice croaky like it always was in the morning.

“Hey,” Derek responded, reluctantly opening his eyes as well. Even now, a couple years into their relationship, Derek was astounded by how soft Stiles looked in the mornings. His bedhead was atrocious, hair flatter than a pancake on one side and spiked like raised hackles on the other. His lips were loosely parted as he smacked them groggily. He had faint marks on one cheek where he’d slept on a wrinkly pillowcase all night.

Stiles apparently decided his neck had had enough torture with the awkward as hell angle because he twisted the opposite way so he and Derek were facing each other on their side. They exchanged lazy eskimo kisses and equally lazy smiles. Stiles had long ago declared one of the best parts about being in an asexual relationship was the fact that morning breath never stopped them from kissing.

Jackson had sneered some smart-ass remark about it being compensation for neither of them ever getting laid. Stiles had then proceeded to bruise his knuckles on one of Jackson’s perfect cheekbones. He had assured Derek that was totally worth it as the latter rolled his eyes and gave him an ice pack for his hand. But Derek had made sure to kiss his boyfriend’s cheek in a silent thanks.

Now, Stiles cocked one eyebrow and said, “What’re you staring at, creepy wolf?” The corner of Derek’s mouth curled up in a private smile, the one Stiles was secretly pleased that Derek had never shown anyone but him.

Truthfully, Derek had been wondering how his life had changed so drastically in a few short years. The Derek who had first arrived his Beacon Hills, face twisted in disdain as the scent of ash tickled his nose, would probably laugh in his face if he tried to tell his past self what the future held—that they managed to score a sweet, fierce, protective mate. That they finally managed to get their shit together and had become a beta in Scott McCall’s pack. His old self would probably have first punched him for falling for someone again and then had an aneurysm upon finding out Derek was some teenage idiot’s subordinate. Although, Scott wasn’t a teenager anymore, so maybe his past self would just pop a blood vessel or something less dramatic. According to Stiles, Scott was still an idiot though, so scratch that.

“You’re still doing it.” Amusement laced Stiles’ tone as he reached up to poke Derek’s forehead. “Still staring like a Creeper McCreepy Wolf. Is that what I should call you now? CMCW?”

“I love you.”

“Love you too,” Stiles replied automatically, though somewhat suspiciously. “What did you do? Did you scare the neighbor’s cat again? No, I bet you ate another furry woodland creature Scott was attempting to save, and you’re trying to apologize to me so I make sure he doesn’t kill you.”

Derek glared at him, as was protocol, before he quietly said, “No. I’m just… really glad you’re in my life.”

After Kate, Derek’s sexual drive had been nearly nonexistent. Jerking off had been a chore, something mechanical rather than something to be enjoyed. In fact, for a long time he’d loathed the fact that he couldn’t just will away his morning wood. And he’d tried. A lot. The idea of sex had been tainted to him, it meant weakness and vulnerability. It brought bile to his throat and the sound of dying screams to his ears. So Derek had sworn off sex, which he thought meant zero relationships ever again. Until he met Stiles.

Stiles was the one who taught him about their sexuality. “We’re aces, baby,” Stiles had told him, cocky grin in place. He was the one who reassured Derek that he wasn’t broken for no wanting sex, that he wasn’t messed up in the head. Stiles was the one who eventually got Derek to go in for therapy and counseling. And he was the one who offered Derek his first asexual relationship.

Stiles sobered up at once, eyes softening and lips twitching up. “Yeah, me too, Sourwolf. Me too.” Stiles leaned in, nosing at Derek’s cheek. It was one of the more animalistic habits he’d picked up from the wolves, and if Derek was actually supremely pleased at this, no one had to know.


End file.
